


Bring You Home

by KamenRiderW



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Guilt, M/M, Not spoiling anymore, Pain, nope - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:39:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6086992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamenRiderW/pseuds/KamenRiderW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And even if Hase was still alive and well, Jounouchi had no right to face him. He knew the whole story now, about what happened to his best friend. The fruit, Hase becoming an Inves, and then Hase’s death. Hideyasu should have been there and stopped Ryouji from making that mistake. He should have cared more than, instead of now when his heart ached and there was nothing he could do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring You Home

**Author's Note:**

> So I didn't like the Kamen Rider Gaim ending cuz Hase didn't come back and then Kaito... then Kaito... *le cries* and Kouta and Mai. SOOO This is how i'm going to make everything ok again! NEW STORY ALERT. SOUND THE BUGLE. OR WHATEVER INSTRUMENT YOU PLAY! FLUTES... ANY FLUTES OUT THERE!

Everything in Zawame was calming down now, like it should. The threat of the Inves and Helheim were over. The Beat Riders were gone and all that was left were the dance groups. Jounouchi should have been happy, and he was in a way. Sort of at least. He had quit Invitto officially to help more at Charmant and pursue his Patisserie career. He hadn’t really seen his teammates for a long time anyway. Sometimes Hideyasu thought Oren felt his pain and kept him busy, keep his mind off of the fact that the person he cared about most was never coming back.

                When he had befriended the punk Hase, he had thought of only using him. It was rather easy, considering that Hase was in every term stupid. The one thing Hase had been good at was using his muscles to fight, and Jounouchi didn’t have that. He was weak, he didn’t have muscles. However, if he could have used Hase to beat Baron, then in the end, he could easily defeat Hase. Betray him, just like what he was good at. Yet, it hadn’t happened like that. Jounouchi had found that he had cared a little too much about Hase in the end. Then _those_ thoughts sprang into his mind. What Hase’s abs and muscles would feel like under his feather light touch. What his lips would taste and feel like. He even went as fair as imaging Hase in various positions that made Jounouchi hot in the face. That’s when Jounouchi figured out that he liked him a lot. More than a lot. He wanted Hase’s arms wrapped around him, and he wanted to be held against the bad boy’s chest and make him good again. He couldn’t do that anymore, not with Hase… dead. And even if Hase was still alive and well, Jounouchi had no right to face him. He had betrayed the boy at the lowest level and had hurt the other so bad. Because he had followed the punk… after that event when Hase last his stage and team. At the time, Jounouchi could ignore Hase’s anger and pain and how he had screamed… stuff like that at least. Now, it just echoed in his head constantly. Because Hase wasn’t coming back, and Jounouchi would never be able to apologize to the other.

                Jounouchi saw that Raid Wild had a new leader. The guy’s name was Kengo or something. He didn’t care. It wasn’t the same without Hase. Nothing would be the same without the taller man. Jounouchi wouldn’t admit how bad it hurt. He had wished that he could have shown Hase his accomplishments. He was almost as good as Oren at baking sweets. That’s the one thing Hase loved more in this world then fighting, sweets. He was a sucker for anything sweet. When Jounouchi had invited him over to his apartment, it had taken Hase exactly three seconds to sniff out his bag of candy and they had shared it over watching a poorly made horror movie. Those were one of those nights when Jounouchi could just be himself and not worry about keeping up the deceiving asshole image of himself. And Hase hadn’t really cared either way, he just accepted Jounouchi for who he was. Despite everything Hase knew of Jounouchi, the punk still chose to be by his side and protect him until the very end.

                “Boy!” Oren called, slapping Jounouchi in the back of the head. “Quit spacing off!”

                “Ah, yeah,” Jounouchi answered and ran to help Oren.

                He couldn’t wait until 4:00 pm, he finally could get out of work. Something wasn’t right, he could tell that much. His fingertips tingled with unseen energy, and his body had slight tremors every now and then. It was hell trying to decorate a cake with shaky hands. It was most unusual, and frankly, it scared him. What if he was sick? He couldn’t afford the time to be sick and have time to think. When Jounouchi got sick, he really got ill.

_His mind flashed back to an early memory. He had gotten really sick once. He had been used to it, of course, but his new friend, Hase, hadn’t. It was on the same day that he couldn’t get out of bed that he had had planned to meet with Hase at Drupers’s. So it was a surprise that Hase appeared in his room. It hadn’t been magic or something like that, that’d be ridiculous. He had just left the bedroom window open. The stupid idiot had scaled his apartment building to reach him. Didn’t he care that that was dangerous? He wasn’t even winded when he appeared in the window._

_As if sensing his thoughts, Hase said, “I’m a good climber!”_

_Jounouchi had actually laughed which caused Hase to grin. “We were supposed to meet two hours ‘go. I don’t really like being stood up.”_

_“Hmm? Sorry Hase-chan, I didn’t plan to,” Jounouchi had replied before rolling over in the bed to face away from him._

_“You sick?” Hase asked gently, his bad boy façade falling away._

_“Really? How’d you know?” Jounouchi replied sarcastically as he wiped swear from his forehead._

_Hase’s facial expression softened. “Then I’ll take care of you.”_

_Jounouchi didn’t even have time to complain before a cool rag was on his forehead. Hase had even had the nerve to find his cold medicine and make him take it. He had fallen back to sleep graced with a beautiful, worried expression on Hase’s face and a warm hand running through his hair. He hadn’t even known that Hase could make such a face with how stupid the punk was. A few hours later he had awoken slightly to find himself completely wrapped up in blankets, like a burrito, and something warm against his back. His heart had beat impossibly faster when he noticed the arm around his waist covered by black leather. Embarrassingly enough, instead of freaking out like he really should, Hideyasu had only sunken further into Hase’s chest and fell back asleep. When he awoke again, Hase was gone but a plate of food was sitting on his night stand, still warm. And the window had been shut._

                Thinking back on it Hase wasn’t all that he was cut out to be. Sure he was tough and a punk. Sure he was completely trusting, stupid, and gullible. But Hase cared, unlike most of Jounouchi’s friends and family. He would carelessly throw himself in the path of a projectile or a blow to protect you. And, he would fight for you. In other words, Hase had just put up a tough façade to save himself from getting anymore hurt, and Jounouchi had plowed through it and stabbed him in the back one last time. Jounouchi just wished he hadn’t taken advantage of that, because that was stupid. He was the stupid one, now, not Hase. He knew the whole story now, about what happened to his best friend. The fruit, Hase becoming an Inves, and then Hase’s death. Hideyasu should have been there and stopped Ryouji from making that mistake. He should have cared more than, instead of now when his heart ached and there was nothing he could do. But Jounouchi wouldn’t sit around and hate himself for it. He’d make sure that wouldn’t happen again to someone else.

                The best thing Jounouchi could do for Hase was remember him when everyone else wouldn’t. He could remember how nice Hase could be when he wanted to be. He could remember Hase’s beautiful smile. His smell, his stupid face. He remembered how protective Hase got when someone was causing Hideyasu trouble or was getting a little too close for Hideyasu’s taste. The Jounouchi back then hadn’t cared or thought about it much, but now he did. And he wished he would have acted on it, then, imagine the things he and Hase could have done. He might have been able to save Hase even.

                “Oi, boy, are you ok?” Oren said from beside Jounouchi, startling the fashionable man.

                “I-I’m fine,” Jounouchi replied stubbornly. He wasn’t weak after all.

                “You’re not, take the rest of the day off. You’ll disrupt my customers,” Oren replied. “If you’re going to be sad sacked, then go home.”

                Jounouchi nodded. That was Bravo’s way of showing that he cared about Jounouchi. He put his apron on the hook beside the kitchen door and walked out. Then, he all but ran out the door, heading for home. By habit, he passed by the wall with all the missing posters. Considering it had been over a year since the Helheim crisis, there were still a lot left. Granted, most had given up hope of their loved ones returning home. He had to, obviously, Hase wouldn’t be coming home. By chance he looked at the spot where Hase’s missing poster was. Where it used to be. It looked to have been ripped down, just a small part of the bottom and top left where it was still attached by tape. A crumbled ball of paper sat at his feet with Hase’s name peeking out at him. It felt like he’d been socked in the gut, his hands shook. Someone had ripped the paper down like it was nothing!

                “Hey, you!” A man yelled and Jounouchi slowly turned around.

                A man in a blood red outfit, like Baron, stood in front of him surrounded by five other guys. His heart beat a little faster. After all the crap that had happened, a stupid gang had settled in Zawame. Their favorite target? Annoyingly, him. He would have destroyed them of course, but lately he didn’t have the heart.

                “What do you want?” Jounouchi snarled as he glared at them through his stylish glasses.

                The leader, Dylan, pushed him backwards against the stone wall. He stumbled slightly, but fighting as Guridon in the past had taught him to stay on his feet. The leader punched him in the stomach hard before he could reach and his two legs gave out beneath him.

                “We heard you had a lock seed,” Dylan answered. “Give it here.”

                “I-I don’t have one anymore,” Hideyasu replied angrily. How could they want power so easily still after so many people got hurt or died?

                Two of Dylan’s lackeys dragged him off his feet and slammed him against the wall. He got punched in the stomach yet again, and that was more than his frail body could handle. Suddenly, Dylan was ripped away and then the guys holding him. Jounouchi fell to the ground. Within minutes of a mini war that Jounouchi couldn’t find himself to watch, the entire group was laying face first on the ground beside him.

                “Looks like ‘m still needed here,” a familiar voice said and was followed with the cracking of knuckles.

                Jounouchi’s heart froze. It couldn’t be, it just couldn’t. He looked up him hope. It was though, by some damn miracle. Hase Ryouji stood in front of him with his trade mark, bad boy smirk. His leather jacket was torn and burnt, his bedazzled black shirt even more so. Even his skin had some cuts and bruises underneath that shirt. But he was alive. Jounouchi breathed in Hase’s smell, strong cologne and that same mysterious smell that was always just Hase. But among that was the smell of something burnt, as if Hase had just walked through a fire or something. Even Hase’s black hair was slicked back the same way. Like he hadn’t cared about his torn clothes, but his hair was important.

                “Hase-chan,” Jounouchi said quietly. “How? How are you here? You died… Kouta couldn’t save you!”

                Hase leaned down and carefully helped Jounouchi to his feet. “Well, I did die. And I was in like some stupid afterlife, until Kouta appeared before me. Then I woke up here,” Hase explained gently. “I think Kouta gave me a second chance, although, I don’t know why. We weren’t partners or friends or anything.”

                “I…” He couldn’t find words to explain anything. How did his language even work?

This couldn’t be real… it had to be a cruel, needy dream. After all, how many times had he dreamed of Hase not being dead, or being brought back by some higher force? But Hase’s touch was warm, familiar, and it was here. A ghost wouldn’t have a warm, physical body… so it had to be true. But how did someone expect Jounouchi to wrap his mind around it?

“Ryouji!” Jounouchi cried and jumped at the punk.

Hase caught him of course, wrapping his arms around Hideyasu’s waist as Hideyasu wrapped his legs around Hase’s. Screw anyone who talked or crap like that, this time he didn’t care. He pressed his face into Hase’s neck and would have cried if not for the fact that Jounouchi Hideyasu didn’t cry. The feeling of Hase’s beating heart though? That was nice to feel again.

“Hideyasu?” Hase asked. “Did ya miss me?”

“Stupid idiot, of course not. I got by fine without you,” Jounouchi replied, which wasn’t really a lie. “I learned how to fight on my own, and I did really good.”

“Good,” Hase replied, totally out of his usual character. Jounouchi couldn’t decide whether both of them had actually grown up, or maybe Hase had missed him to. Those would be questions for another time, of course.

“How could you forgive me so easily and still care? I betrayed you… I stabbed you in the back,” Jounouchi whispered into the other’s neck.

“Eh, I don’t know. Probably cuz I’m stupid. Anyway, you know that missing post you put up for me? Well, I saw it. I wasn’t going to return to you… but then I saw it. At the bottom it said contact Jounouchi Hideyasu… so I put two and two together to realize you were the one who put that up there,” Hase replied, meeting Jounouchi’s gaze.

“W-why did you rip it down?”

“I’m not missing anymore, am I? Anyway do you realize how long I had to wait here for you? Four freaking hours!” Hase exclaimed, trying to hide his grin.

“Whatever you dork,” Jounouchi sighed, but he didn’t try hiding his grin.

There were more oppressive matters at stake right now. He’d make Hase explain everything soon, of course, but he wanted something else from the man. He threaded his fingers through Hase’s surprisingly soft hair and yanked his head forward. Their lips collided and Hase responded immediately, eagerly even. Maybe Hase had wanted that just as much as he did, and that felt even better. Hase tasted sweet and perfect at the same time, and Jounouchi couldn’t get enough. Whatever higher force, or Kouta, had done this he’d worship for his entire life. He didn’t care. He had Hase. That was like happiness, protection, warmth, and care all rolled up into one very punk-like package.

Later, Jounouchi and Hase told Team Gaim, Team Baron, and Team Raid Wild the amazing news and it was all good. However, Jounouchi did punch the asshole later that night for taking so long to come back to him. Hase only grinned wider, as if getting punched in the face didn’t bother him. It probably didn’t. He didn’t have any more brain cells to spare in the end.


End file.
